Kylie Anderson's DHMIS adventure
by lozzadozza89
Summary: Kylie Anderson is a little girl who is somehow brought into the world of Don't hug me I'm scared when she is about to watch all the episodes. Will little kylie escape from this world or be trapped forever?
1. Chapter 1

It was three thirty, school was finishing for the day and Nine year old Kylie Anderson was waiting in the playground for her friend Lacey McCormick who arrived out of the building a few moments later.

"What took you so long? " Kylie asked in a fed up tone as Lacey arrived at her side "I've been waiting for ages."

"Sorry I was just helping Mrs. laverick put some stuff away in the stock cupboard" Lacey replied as the two girls began making their way out of the school grounds and down the street "hey, have you ever seen these videos on you tube called Don't hug me, I'm scared?"

"No" Kylie replied, giving Lacey a confused look "what are they supposed to be anyway?"

"Well basically, it involves these three puppet characters living together and in each episode they get taught about different things, it starts off pretty kid friendly at first but then things start getting weird and creepy, but apart from all that it's pretty interesting to watch" Lacey explained as Kylie looked at her with a confused expression "they released the new one yesterday but I suggest that you watch the first five first before watching the new one so that you get an idea of what is going on."

"Okay I guess I could check them out" Kylie replied. The two girls continued walking until they reached Lacey's house and after bidding each other goodbye, Kylie headed to her own house which was just up the road from Lacey's house and as soon as she got through the door, a strong smell of curry hit her nose and the girl wondered into the kitchen to find her mum preparing a curry dinner.

"Hello there you" Kylie's mum chuckled as the Nine year old sat down at the kitchen table "how was school today?"

"It was okay, same as always" Kylie replied with a shrug "hey mum, can I borrow the laptop tonight, Lacey told me about these videos and she wants me to check them out."

"Now hang on a minute young lady" her mum said firmly "do you have any homework to do tonight?" With a sheepish grin, Kylie nodded and her mum told her that she can do her Homework after her tea and then she could use the laptop.

"Thanks mum" Kylie replied and once she had finished her tea, done her Homework, the little girl took the laptop from the small office that her dad used for his work and took it up to her room which she shared with her Thirteen year old sister Candace who was currently over at a friend's house so it meant that Kylie had some time to herself to watch these videos that Lacey had told her about.

"Okay" she muttered to herself as she loaded up You tube "let's see what all these videos are about." Kylie then typed in Don't hug me I'm scared in the search bar and of course the first five videos came up as well as the new one but there was one particular video that caught her eye, it was one which featured all six episodes.

"Wow the entire series in one video" she said to herself "I think I'll watch this one, save me from changing from one video to the next." As soon as Kylie hit the play button on the video and set it into full screen, the room suddenly plunged into darkness causing the girl to squeal. The only light in the room was the light from the laptop.

"Mum, Dad?" the girl called out into the darkness only to get no response but thinking that maybe there was a power cut or something, she simply shrugged it off and turned her attention to the video which was on a black screen with blood red letters appearing slowly on the screen.

HELLO VIEWER, YOU ARE ABOUT TO WATCH THE ENTIRE SERIES OF DON'T HUG ME I'M SCARED

"What?" Kylie asked, staring at the message written in blood red on the black screen "is this supposed to be the intro, maybe yeah, it's the intro to the video, don't be so silly." However she was proved wrong as another message appeared on the screen and it seemed a little more creepier than the first.

BUT THAT SOUNDS A LITTLE BORING DON'T YOU THINK, WOULDN'T IT BE FUN IF YOU WAS ACTUALLY IN THE SHOW ITSELF? HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE.

"No" Kylie yelled at the screen "what is going on, what kind of video is this?" The little girl sat frozen in fear as more creepy messages began appearing on the screen and the creepiest thing about them was, it was that all of them had her name in them, like the video knew who she was.

COME AND JOIN THE FUN KYLIE, WE CAN HAVE LOADS OF FUN AND GET CREATIVE.

THERE'S NO TIME TO BE MUCKING AROUND KYLIE, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME WATCHING THESE VIDEOS, IT WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER IF YOU WAS IN THEM WASN'T IT?

COME AND JOIN US KYLIE, JOIN US MY CHILD AND I PROMISE YOU WILL NEVER BE ALONE.

KYLIE, IF YOU COME INTO OUR WORLD, WE CAN HAVE LOADS OF FUN AND MAYBE DO SOME DIGITAL DANCING.

YOU LOOK TO BE A BIT HUNGRY KYLIE, JOIN US AND I WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO EAT HEALTHLY, AFTER ALL, CURRY MAKES YOUR TEETH GO GREY.

"What?" Kylie squeaked after reading the final message "how did they know I had curry?" In a state of panic, the little girl tried to switch off the laptop but it didn't seem to be working so she had to watch as the final message appeared on the screen.

OH, LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE IS HAVING A BAD DREAM, THIS IS ALL A BAD DREAM KYLIE, OR IS IT?.

After the last message appeared, Kylie heard something at the side of her, something that sounded like heavy breathing and shaking, the girl turned her head to where the sound was coming from only to see a yellow puppet like hand stretching out towards her and with a squeal, she jumped up from the bed, ran to the door and tried to open it only to find it jammed shut.

"LET ME OUT, MUM, DAD, OPEN THE DOOR" she yelled as she banged on the door "SOMEONE LET ME OUT." There was still no response and Kylie was beginning to feel really dizzy that she fell to the floor and was slowly beginning to lose consciousness as she heard the heavy breathing coming towards her slowly and creepily.

"Someone, help me" she whispered, fighting to stay awake as the heavy breathing to closer and closer until it was right behind her and as she fought to stay awake, she slowly turned her head around to see a tall dark figure standing over her and the long yellow puppet arm reaching out to her and that was the last thing she saw before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.


	2. let's get creative

It had just gone past Eight o clock and Harry and Robin where sat in the front room, Robin was rocking back and forth in his rocking chair whilst Harry was sat in the arm chair across from him, reading the newspaper.

"The news is really boring today" Harry stated in his monotone voice as he flicked through the pages before setting the newspaper on the coffee table in front of them just as Manny, the youngest member of the trio came walking into the front room looking a little confused.

"Ugh guys" the yellow blue haired puppet boy told the other two "someone is sleeping on the kitchen floor."

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned "there's no one else here apart from us three."

"Well there's someone in the kitchen and they're sleeping on the kitchen floor which is a strange place to sleep, I though you were supposed to sleep in a bed, not on a floor" Manny stated before gesturing Harry and Robin to follow him into the kitchen and when thy arrived they saw that he was correct because right there, laying on the kitchen floor beside the table was a little girl, no older than Eight, maybe Nine years old with long brown hair with a small ponytail on the top of her head, wearing a white blouse, red cardigan, dark blue knee length skirt, white socks that came up to the bottom of her knees and black Mary Jane shoes.

"There's a girl person sleeping in our kitchen, do you think she was really tired" Manny asked as he knelt down next to the girl, looking at her with a curious expression.

"I don't think she's sleeping" Robin pointed out as both he and Harry looked at the little girl and Manny looked back at the older two with a scared expression on his face.

"She's not dead is she?" he asked "I don't want this girl to be dead, I want her to be my friend, I want her to play with me."

"Well she is not dead because she's still breathing" said Harry, pointing to the girl's chest which was slowly rising up and down "she seems to have possibly fainted or something."

"But the strange thing is, how did she get here?" Robin wondered "how did this small child end up in our world?" Just then, the little girl began to stir and slowly opened her eyes to find Manny looking at her with a curious expression before giving her a small smile.

"Hello" the blue haired yellow puppet said as the little girl slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position, hand on her head "you were sleeping on the floor." After blinking a few times, the little girl looked around her with a puzzled expression on her face before noticing that the three puppets where now all crouching down around her.

"Oh no, how did I get here?" she questioned, rubbing her temple before looking at the three puppets, the very same ones from those you tube videos she had been watching a few times "what's going on, what am I doing here?"

"We were wondering the same thing" Harry replied "how did you end up here, we've never seen you before." The little girl blinked a few times, rubbing her forehead as he tried to get her head around what was happening.

"Ugh my head" she groaned.

"Why don't you sit at the kitchen table" Robin suggested "then perhaps you can tell us how you got here" the little girl looked at the green bird like puppet with a nervous expression "you don't have to be worried, we're not going to hurt you, we just want to know how you got here." The girl nodded and slowly got to her feet with Harry helping her and once all four of them were sitting round the table, the girl began explaining what she could remember before waking up in their kitchen.

"I was on a computer about to watch a video but things began getting weird" she began to explain "all the lights in the room went out and I was getting these really weird messages on the computer and I tried to run out of the room but I suddenly got dizzy and then the next thing I know, I'm waking up in here."

"So, you don't have any clue how you ended up here?" Harry asked and the girl shook her head before remembering that there was someone in the room with her just before she blacked out.

"Did you see who it was?" Harry asked the little girl who still appeared to be confused by the whole situation she was currently in.

"Not really, but I remember this long yellow arm stretching out towards me" Kylie explained "I tried to get out of the room but the door wouldn't budge and that was when I started feeling dizzy but I heard something, something that sounded like heavy breathing and the yellow arm was reaching out towards me again, that was when I passed out and then the next thing I'm waking up here in your kitchen." After Kylie finished explaining what had happened, there was a nervous silence between the three puppets and the small human girl as they tried to figure out how and why she had ended up in there world.

"What's your name?" Manny asked, finally breaking the silence "my name is Manny and these two are my friends, Harry and Robin."

"Kylie" the girl replied "Kylie anderson."

"Wow, that is a nice name" Manny stated "I like you Kylie, do you want to be my friend?" Before Kylie got a chance to answer, the notepad that was sitting near her arm suddenly opened by itself to reveal a cartoon like face drawn on the first page which began singing.

"What's your favorite idea?" the notepad sang as Kylie along with the three puppets looked at it with confused expressions "Mine is being creative."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Kylie whispered, looking at the notepad with a puzzled expression.

" How do you get that idea?" Manny asked as Kylie still sat next to him, clearly confused by what was happening as the notepad continued singing.

"I just try to think, creatively" notepad sang before pointing at an orange in the fruit basket that sat in the middle of the kitchen table "Now when you look at this orange, tell me please, what do you see?"

"It's just an orange, just a plain boring old orange" Kylie pointed out, looking at the notepad with a puzzled expression.

"Maybe to you, but not to me" the notepad replied "I see a silly face! Walking around and smiling at me." Kylie watched as the orange turned into a cartoon version of itself, complete with a silly smiling face.

"I don't see what you mean" Robin stated only for the notepad to glare right back at him before proceeding.

"Because you're not thinking creatively" she replied before showing the four various coloured strings stuck at the top of her head "So take a look at my hair, I use my hair to express myself."

"That sounds really boring" Harry replied in his usual monotone voice.

"I use my hair to express myself" the notepad said again in a slightly irritated tone before moving over by the kitchen window, gesturing to the clouds in the sky outside "now, when you look at the clouds in the sky, don't you find it exciting?"

"No" the three puppets and Kylie all said at once.

"Come on, take another look" the notepad urged them and soon, the three puppets and the little human girl where beginning to see different shapes forming within the clouds.

"I can see a hat, I can see a cat" Manny said.

"I can see a man with a baseball bat" Kylie said.

"I can see a dog, I can see a frog" Robin said.

"I can see a ladder leaning on a log." Harry said.

"Think you're getting the hang of it now" the notepad replied "Using your minds, to have a good time."

"I might paint a picture of a clown" Manny implied as he began to paint said picture as Kylie sat by him, watching.

"Whoa there, friend, you might need to slow down!" the notepad replied before pouring black paint allover the yellow puppet's half finished clown painting whilst Kylie watched with a horrified expression on her face.

"Why would you even do that, he worked so hard on that painting and you had to go and ruin it" the little girl implied but the notepad simply ignored her and carried on singing but she gave Kylie a disapproving look, urging her to take part in her lesson too.

"Here's another good tip!, on how to be creative with kids, go and collect some leaves and sticks and arrange them into your favourite colour" the notepad urged and the four of them went and gathered some leaves and sticks before using them to spell out their favourite colours. Kylie chose pink as her favourite colour, harry's was Blue, Robin's was red and Manny's was green.

"Green is not a creative color" the notepad implied, placing a cross over Manny's favourite colour that he had spelled out with the twigs "there's one more thing that you need to know, before you let your creativity flow,listen to your heart, listen to the rain, listen to the voices in your brain. Come on guys, let's get creative, get creative." Before she could react, Kylie saw that the three puppets where now doing arts and crafts, painting, gluing and thinking that maybe this place wasn't so bad after all, she decided to join in and picked up some paper, glue and glitter.

"Go on, be creative" the notepad urged her and with a grin, little Kylie began spreading the glue all over the paper before sprinkling the glitter all over but then she noticed that there was something off as the glue began to turn into what looked like blood and the glitter had become small pieces of skin.

"What?" she squeaked before noticing that Robin and Manny had turned into larger and creepy versions of themselves and Harry was rolling what appeared to be a human heart in glitter "what's happening you guys?"

"This is creativity Kylie" the notepad said appearing in front of the scared child "aren't you having fun Kylie, do you enjoy being creative?"

"Not this kind of creativity" Kylie replied before noticing that the three puppets were now cutting into what appeared to be some kind of cake except on the inside, it had what appeared to be blood and organs which caused Kylie to back up against the wall having a small panic attack, tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched more horrifying things unfold right in front of her young eyes and it was becoming too much for the Nine year old to handle.

"Now, let's all agree to never be creative again" was the last thing that Kylie heard before she passed out and when she came round a few moments later, the first thing she saw was Manny who was giving the girl a small shake.

"Are you waking up now?" he asked "you went to sleep again."

"What happened?" the girl asked as Harry helped her to her feet "everything went weird, there was a cake with what looked like to be human organs in it and there was glue that turned into blood."

"You fainted" Robin told her "and that doesn't surprise me because we saw all the stuff that you saw too, but don't worry, it's all over now, nothing to worry about." After Kylie sat back down at the kitchen table with Manny sitting there with her, Robin told the two children to stay put whilst he went to have a word with Harry.

"Can we sit outside instead?" Manny asked, giving Kylie a hug, it was obvious that the yellow puppet boy had taken a liking to the little human girl "we don't want to stay in the kitchen after all the scary stuff that happened."

"Okay but stay in the garden" Harry told Manny who then got up and gestured Kylie to come with him and as soon as they were both outside, Robin turned to Harry with a confused expression.

"So, what are we going to do about the girl?" he asked the tall red mop creature "we don't know where she came from or why she is even here."

"We could ask her but I don't think she remembers much before she ended up here" Harry implied as he looked out the window, watching as Kylie pushed Manny on a tree swing outside "I guess she'll just have to stay here with us for a while until she remembers where she came from."

Meanwhile, in a dark room stood a huge machine with different TV screens showing various areas of the house that the three puppets lived in and a tall dark figure stood in front of the machine, breathing heavily as it watched Manny and kylie playing in the garden and Harry and Robin talking about letting Kylie stay with them for a while until whoever was standing in front of the machine focused their attention the blue clock that hung on the sitting room wall and decided that they maybe the clock would come in handy for the next lesson.


End file.
